


Nervous

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Family, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur is very nervous on what is a big day in his daughter's life, not like Merlin who is calm and knows all will go well.





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble I thought of

Merlin walked into the bedroom to see his husband standing in front of the mirror, black trousers on, his shoes polished so well they shine, a royal blue shirt and at least ten ties in his hand. "Arthur?"

Arthur spun around. "Oh Merlin, I don't know which tie to wear!" he stressed as he held so many against his shirt.

"Arthur you don't have to wear a tie."

"Of course I do. This is a very big day in our daughter's life, this is where it starts, everything needs to be perfect!"

"And it will be perfect, she'll be fine."

* * *

"Amelia can not be just fine, she needs to be great, calm, excited, this is a big day after all."

"It is a big day for her." Merlin smiled as he took his husbands slightly shaking hands in his. "Why are you so nervous? Amelia shows no nerves."

"Daddy, papa. I am ready."

Merlin smiled and walked over to his daughter taking her hand. "Perfect darling."

"Perfect for first day of school!" Amelia beamed.

"Really? Anyone would think you are getting married." Merlin said, looking from his daughter to his husband who cleared his throat.

"Ugh no. Boys are smelly."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
